


The green scarf

by mizrosecat



Series: abo in space [2]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Imprinting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: Baekhyun refuses to believe Taemin is dead, so he decides to investigate further. He ends up on an unexpected path.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: abo in space [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002396
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	The green scarf

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! it's me, your girl miz.
> 
> this is the sequel to A Red Scarf, a taekai fic. you don't have to go read it tho, this stands on it's own.  
> i just felt like there was more to explore in the universe so i wrote another fic!
> 
> hope you like it ♥

The alarm clock awakes Baekhyun. 

It’s the same every morning, the same sound it’s been for the last eight years. He gets up and eats breakfast, instant oatmeal and a cup of coffee that’s not actually coffee. The same breakfast he’s been eating every day for the last eight years. He moves to his closet and puts on the same clothes he’s been wearing for the last eight years and heads to work. To the job that he was assigned when he turned eighteen: rearing children. He likes it. The kids are fun and refreshing in a place as cold as a colony stationed in the middle of the asteroid belt. And when Baekhyun thinks of it as cold, he means it both ways. 

“Hyunnie!” That's how the kids greet him every morning. There are only seven of them in his unit. They smile and rush to greet him, hugging his legs. He can’t stop a smile from sprouting in his face every time it happens.

Baekhyun greets Taeyeon when she arrives for work a little bit later than him. But that’s how it’s been for the last eight years. She just smiles back, colder than it used to be before they decided to fuck and got things all tangled up. But everyone gets lonely from time to time, even them. So there was no harm in trying to fill the void. Not that Baekhyun can ever give her what an Alpha can, but they still get some pleasure out of it.

He takes his lunch break and meets with Kibum, a Beta that for once isn’t trying to get into his pants. One would think Betas are Alphas with the way they wanna screw Omegas so badly. 

“How is everything?” Baekhyun asks.

Kibum shrugs. Baekhyun knows why he’s shrugging. Because it’s still hard talking about it.

A month ago, their friend Taemin died.

At least that’s what they were told. No one saw a body. There was no funeral service. They didn’t get to say goodbye. And Taemin was his only Omega friend. So Baekhyun’s been way lonelier than before. When he's alone, his mind wanders a bit too far. He starts thinking that something is wrong. He has a weird feeling about it. What ‘accident’ could kill Taemin and leave no body behind? Why couldn’t they have a wake for him? Baekhyun wonders so many things and he wants answers. Even if Kibum clearly doesn’t wanna talk about it.

“Did you notice something different before Taemin's accident?” he asks casually.

“Baekhyun” sighs Kibum. “What are you doing?”

“I’m just curious” he justifies himself. “I-I miss him.”

Kibum evaluates him with patience. “Can you promise me that you’ll never repeat this to another soul?”

Baekhyun nods enthusiastically. 

“Over six months ago I was approached by an Alpha” starts Kibum. “His name was Jongin.”

“What?” Baekhyun thinks he heard wrong. He knows Jongin. 

Baekhyun, Jongin and Taemin grew up together. Baekhyun was always third wheeling for them, they were inseparable, so close it was almost annoying. The three were born in the same month, results of the same breeding selection. Living in separate and closed off areas of the station, that’s the only way Alphas and Omegas see each other: a few are selected to mate in a controlled environment. 

“Hear me out first” continues Kibum. “He asked about the red scarf that Taemin used to wear all the time. He wanted to know where I bought it. Then I told him it belonged to a friend of mine and I ended up offering to call him when I had the info.”

Baekhyun has forgotten his food completely and his attention is one-hundred percent on him.

“But when I mentioned this to Taemin, he started to cry,” explains Kibum. “I pulled him aside and asked him what was wrong. He told me this Jongin was his childhood friend. He asked me if he could use my comm to call him, just to hear his voice and catch up.”

Baekhyun is upset that Taemin didn’t trust him enough to confide in him about finding Jongin.

“Taemin actually ended up calling him a couple times. But you know all of this is forbidden, and I’m in the middle of everything” he sighs. “I don’t know, Baekhyun. I think maybe this Jongin did something to him.”

“What? He would  _ never _ ” says Baekhyun, exasperated.

“How do you know?”

“We were together from birth until fifteen. Jongin loved Taemin. And Taemin loved Jongin” he says.

“He’s an Alpha and Taemin’s an Omega,” says Kibum. “That combination doesn’t work.”

Baekhyun feels his face heat up in anger. He knows with all his heart that Jongin would never hurt Taemin. Their secondary gender didn’t matter. So he drops the subject, because Kibum seems resolute in believing that. He’s a Beta, it’s inevitable. There are things they just don‘t understand about being an Alpha or Omega. They imagine it’s a hormone riddled madness twenty-four seven, when in fact, with the proper use of suppressants and scent blockers, it’s a plain boring existence like any other. Baekhyun literally has never been in heat except for his first one, when he presented. He imagined what it would feel to be with an Alpha sometimes, when he was younger, but it was just curiosity. He never  _ craved _ an Alpha’s knot or a mating bite. 

When Baekhyun goes back to work, he can’t focus one-hundred percent. He can’t stop thinking about Taemin and Jongin. He knows now that he'll need to keep investigating alone. But at least he has a lead: Jongin. How to proceed he has no idea. Jongin is an Alpha, and how does an Omega like Baekhyun find information on an Alpha without breaking the law?

Baekhyun barely sleeps, so he gets to work in the morning already tired. He walks into the caretaker’s lounge to drop his bag and grab a cup of coffee for the extra caffeine before meeting the children, when he notices a gathering in front of the announcements board. He frowns and walks to Taeyeon.

“What is it?”

She turns to him, eyes round and filled with pity.

“I’m so sorry, Baekhyun.”

He just gets more confused and gets closer to the board so he can read the announcement. 

**BREEDING PROGRAM SELECTION:**

**Byun, Baekhyun**

He almost drops his coffee. Air escapes his lungs, he feels all eyes on him. Baekhyun and a couple other people from the caretaker facilities got selected for this month’s breeding program. He doesn’t know what to think right now. His mind goes blank as he stares at the screen, his name in green letters. 

Baekhyun never thought he would be chosen. For Omegas, the selection involves evaluating their conduct and medical history. Basically if you were a crappy and unhealthy citizen, you wouldn’t be selected. That’s how some people evaded the program: drinking themselves into sickness, becoming heavy smokers, and engaging in other risk behaviours. Unfortunately, Baekhyun can’t hold his liquor to save his life, he hates the taste of nicotine and synthetic tobacco, and he’s not into sleeping around or gambling. He’s too much of a homebody for all of that. But now he wishes he tried harder at smoking, because he doesn’t want this. At all.

He absolutely loves kids. But he doesn’t want his own and most importantly he doesn’t want to be part of the breeding program. To just be put in a room with an Alpha he’s never seen and be expected to mate is too impersonal and cruel, in his eyes. Then, if he got pregnant, carry and deliver the baby alone, without the support of a partner. He doesn’t want any of it. 

Baekhyun gulps. Something catches his eyes, a small ad near his announcement. 

**EXO: supporting the rights of Omegas and Alphas**

He squints. There is a phone number and he memorizes it. He finishes his coffee and leaves for the children’s room. He puts a smile on his face before going in.

During the whole morning, Taeyeon is awfully quiet. Almost like she’s the one selected and not him.

“Baekhyun” she calls, while the kids are drawing. He closes the distance between them. She pulls him to a corner of the room.

“What is it? Are you alright?” he asks, worried.

“Are you?” she raises her eyebrows.

He looks down. Of course he’s not alright. But with Taemin mysteriously dying and him being selected for the breeding program, Baekhyun doesn’t even know what to feel anymore. So he just shakes his head.

“Do you want a baby?” she whispers.

“I honestly don’t know any Omega that wants one. At least not like this” he mutters.

“There is an old lady” Taeyeon whispers. “She lives in Complex D, building 2020, apartment 13. Go to her.”

“For what?” he asks, confused.

“To stop it from happening.”

Baekhyun doesn’t really grasp the meaning behind her words, but the kids call her so she goes back to them. 

Now Baekhyun has two things to do. Call EXO and visit this old lady. But the most urgent one is the latter, because his medical examination is in a week, and he needs to know if there really is a chance to prevent a pregnancy. So the next day, after work, Baekhyun goes to the address Taeyeon told him. He looks to his sides before knocking. No one answers. He knocks again.

The hatch opens, revealing a pair of eyes.

“What do you want?” asks a hoarse voice.

“Er, I’m B-Baekhyun,” he starts. “I was selected for the breeding program…”

The hatch closes. He bites his lip confused. Then, the door opens.

“Get in, quick” says the old lady. She has gray hair tied in a bun and is wearing loose burgundy clothes, an electronic cigarette between her fingers. She closes and locks the door behind them. The old lady pads to her bathroom. “Give me a minute.”

Baekhyun stands around in the small standard apartment. It has a strange smell, beyond the cigarette smoke. It’s similar to the products that copy nature scents, real scents they never had up there, back from Earth. Trees, grass, flowers. Some stations had crops and vegetation, but not Baekhyun’s, so he never knew what those things smelt like, truly, just the copies stores sold in air fresheners and perfumes. But something about this old lady’s apartment smelled like all that, but different.

She comes back with a medicine bottle in her hand. “I’m hoping you have some credits to spare?”

“Yes.”

She takes her comm out of her pocket and Baekhyun does the same, putting them close together for the transfer. When it goes through, she puts the medicine bottle in his hand.

“Take a pill a day starting now until it finishes. Don’t miss a day.”

“Won’t it show in my medical screening?” he asks, worried.

“No. It’s untraceable” she puffs on her cigarette.

“Thank you.”

“If an Omega ever needs anything you know where I am now” says the old lady, leading him out. “Good luck, kid.”

He nods and leaves, not looking back. When he gets home, he opens the medicine bottle and takes a pill out. Instead of being white, like they usually are, this one has a transparent casing and Baekhyun can see the dark green contents inside, like herbs. He pops it in his mouth and swallows, without thinking twice. He’s not hesitating on this.

Baekhyun decides to call EXO before going to bed, but an answering machine picks up.

“ _ Hello, you’ve reached the EXO head office. You can leave a message or find us in area A1, section 7, room 5009… _ ”

He hangs up, yawning. Baekhyun goes to his bathroom, peeling off his clothes, and takes a long relaxing shower before finally getting in bed. He’s exhausted. But still he has trouble sleeping, worried about what’s to come. Worried about EXO being a dead end, about not finding the truth about Taemin, about the illegal birth control he’s taking, about the Alpha he’s gonna have to meet and mate with, while having no say in it. Baekhyun curls into himself and, in the darkness of his apartment, cries until he finally falls asleep.

The days pass and finally it’s time for his medical examinations. He has work off and arrives at the breeding program facility in the morning, along with other nineteen Omegas. All of them look scared. Not a single one seems excited with the prospect of mating with an Alpha and having a child. Baekhyun wants to laugh sadly. Betas love the idea of having children and love showing their pictures to anyone and everyone. Their kids are their pride and joy. And they grow up in their household, with their parents, as a family. They aren’t taken away and put in a rearing facility until they present, being taught to believe in a system that paints Alphas as irrational brutes and Omegas as uncontrollably horny. 

Well, in the face of mating with an Alpha for the first time soon, they aren’t looking so horny.

The nurses call by alphabetical order, so Baekhuyn is one of the first to go in. He’s asked to undress in the cold room, change into a gown and lay on the stretcher, with his legs propped up and open. He just keeps staring at the ceiling while the nurse collects his blood until the doctor shows up. Baekhyun can’t even see her face, because of the mask she’s wearing. 

“Good morning, Mr. Byun. Scoot down a little more for me, will you?” she asks.

He does as she says then spaces out as she examines him. He’s done this before, right after his first heat, and a couple times since, as routine checks. She presses down on his belly and then it’s over.

“Everything seems fine” she informs him. “Good luck on your mating.”

She is gone and he can get back into his clothes again. Then, he leaves. All he has to do is wait. He’ll get his results soon on his comm. Baekhyun decides to wander around the entertainment area while he waits, and eat something sweet. He deserves a treat after this last week.

Baekhyun is sitting down at a bench, watching people come and go, when his comm pings. It’s a message from the breeding center. His results are clear and he needs to go to the facility early tonight. Baekhyun’s stomach drops. Tonight? That’s so early. He thought he’d have a couple more days to prepare mentally. He runs a hand over his face and goes home, where he takes a shower and changes. He takes a good look in the mirror as he’s toweling his dark brown hair, trying to gather courage. But inside the fear he’s fighting just grows.

He makes his way to the breeding facility. It’s such a weird and sterile place, even more than the rest of the station. Some of the Omegas from the morning are already there. Baekhyun signs up, having to give up his comm, and waits to be called.

A nurse shows up with a tablet.

“Byun Baekhyun.”

He gets up and follows her. She takes him into a long corridor, with many doors. They stop before one and she unlocks it. Baekhyun can feel his guts twisting, telling him he should run away. She goes in and he hesitates before he steps into a cold room with a bed that’s twice the size of Baekhyun’s, and a bathroom. 

“Sit, please” she instructs. He obeys. She takes his left arm and applies a shot. Baekhyun flinches. “This is just a cocktail to wean you off your suppressants and scent blockers, don’t worry.”

Baekhyun wants to answer but he can’t. And he does worry. He can’t stop worrying. This is the second heat he’ll have in his life and from what he remembers, the first one wasn’t great. So he’s anxious and terrified, getting worse by the minute. The nurse looks at him for the first time, clicking something on her tablet.

“Don’t worry. It will be fine. Just let nature run its course. But don't let the Alpha bite you and don't ask for it. You know what will happen if they do.”

She leaves.

Nature run its course? What is that supposed to mean? Baekhyun hunches forward, hiding his face in his hands. He gets up and inspects the room. There is also a mini-fridge with drinks and a couple snacks, a cupboard with a lot of extra sheets. The bathroom is bigger than Baekhyun’s, where two people could shower comfortably. He’s inside a sex den, Baekhyun realizes, and he’s locked in it.

At some point, he starts getting dizzy and photosensitive. He dims the lights and lays down after taking off his shoes. He doesn’t know what happens next. Is the Alpha coming? How long does he have to wait there alone? It seems like waiting is worsening everything else. Baekhyun feels his eyes burning. He just wants to go home. Before he can help it, he’s crying. Tears won't stop running down his face. He's terrified and alone in that bed that doesn't feel comfortable, no matter how soft and big it is. His body is shaking uncontrollably, so he pulls his knees against his chest and waits, breath ragged. 

Suddenly, the door slides open and closes again. They're here. Baekhyun can already smell their scent. It reminds Baekhyun of nature, but he can’t pinpoint it. He doesn't want to turn around and look at the person that he's supposed to mate with now. Someone he's never met or seen before. 

Something touches his shoulder and he flinches.

"Sorry" says the low voice of a man. It has a nice ring to it. "Are you alright?"

Baekhyun doesn't answer. But he turns his head to look at the man sitting on the bed beside him, who has a worried frown on his face. He has big eyes and ears, which Baekhyun finds cute, and chestnut short hair. He's not bad looking at all. He also has broad chest and shoulders, known Alpha traits, something Baekhyun had never seen. He sniffles.

"Can I come closer?"

He sounds so gentle. And he's polite. So Baekhyun nods. The man lays in bed behind him.

"Baekhyun" he introduces himself.

"I'm Chanyeol" he offers. "This is ah… a weird way to meet."

For some reason, that makes Baekhyun cry again. He doesn't know what is wrong with him. He sobs silently.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" says Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun keeps crying, he can't help it. He's still scared of this, of Chanyeol, of his heat. Then, he feels Chanyeol hug him, chest against his back. Baekhyun has never been cuddled like this by anyone since he was a child. Chanyeol rubs his thumb on his wrist, and it starts soothing him. Soon, his tears stop. Baekhyun closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. They just stay like that for a while.

Until Baekhyun realizes he's getting hot. Way too hot. The cold room from before seems to have ceased to exist, because his clothes are becoming uncomfortable to wear. He lets out a purr, a noise from the back of his throat that he never emitted before in the slightest. He senses Chanyeol moving behind him.

"Y-your scent is so good" he remarks, sounding nervous.

Baekhyun hums in response and sighs, stretching his body. His ass touches something hard and Baekhyun realizes it's Chanyeol's cock. They both still like stones.

"I'm sorry" says Chanyeol, muffled. "I didn't think your scent would be this arousing."

Baekhyun blushes. "Really?"

"Yeah. And it just keeps getting stronger and stronger since I got here" whispers Chanyeol. "I can get off the bed-"

"No!" Baekhyun holds him there intertwining their hands. There is something comforting about having the Alpha near him and he doesn't want him to leave. He wants him closer. The contact with Chanyeol makes the uncomfortable heat of his body become bearable. So Baekhyun huddles back against him. Breathing heavily, again Baekhyun feels Chanyeol's hard cock. The Alpha grunts. Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut. A fire lights in the pit of his stomach, brighter than everything else, thinking that Chanyeol is like that because of him. He’s never been this aroused before. He feels wet between his legs. And they barely touched, just cuddled with clothes on.

Baekhyun suddenly wants to feel the Alpha’s skin against him. But there is still a part of his brain that’s screaming he doesn’t know Chanyeol and that it’s insane to want to be intimate with him. Except, the bigger part of him is telling him to do exactly that. To mate with the Alpha.

Chanyeol nuzzles Baekhyun’s gland, making him tremble and purr again. He buckles back his hips and presses himself against Chanyeol’s erection. Even through the clothes, he can tell it’s big. He imagines what it must be like to take that cock inside him, and his knot, when Baekhyun only ever had his own fingers up his ass. 

So Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol’s hand and slides it back, towards the Alpha. He touches his thigh, then searches for his groin. As he reaches Chanyeol’s erection, the Alpha makes a low rumble in his chest. Baekhyun rubs it, feeling himself blush while he does it.

“Baekhyun…” calls Chanyeol, confused.

“Knot me” Baekhyun whispers, words coming out of his mouth before he can even process them rationally. It’s what his body wants, what it’s craving.

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate. He promptly opens Baekhyun’s pants and pulls them down, revealing his ass. Baekhyun takes his hand back while Chanyeol opens his own pants. Then, Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s naked hip. The Alpha’s hand on his skin already gives him pleasure, a lot more pleasure than he ever felt alone or with other partners. He caresses the Omega’s skin and tentatively reaches for Baekhyun’s slicked rim.

“Fuck” Chanyeol chokes out.

Baekhyun whines softly and arches his back onto Chanyeol’s big hand, biting down his lip. Chanyeol understands and rubs his long fingers against the rim before sliding two in one go. Baekhyun gasps at how amazing it feels. As Chanyeol starts fingering him slowly, Baekhyun starts falling apart. Not that he’s any put together anymore, since they began cuddling and his body started burning up. 

“Mate with me” Baekhyun whimpers. “Please.”

He can’t wait anymore. There is a need that must be met and it’s greater than anything he ever felt. Chanyeol nods against his nape and he takes off the fingers. Then Baekhyun feels the head of his cock pressing in. He positions himself in a way that it’s easier for Chanyeol to fuck him. Baekhyun mewls as he’s being filled slowly by the Alpha’s large cock. It doesn’t hurt one bit, like he’s meant to take Chanyeol inside of him. For some reason that idea makes his heart flutter.

When he’s all the way in, Chanyeol stops, breathing hard, arm wrapping around Baekhyun’s waist. He takes a moment before he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts in, making both of them gasp and moan. After that, he doesn’t stop, and Baekhyun’s mind and body are reeling with the sensation of being fucked by an Alpha for the first time.

Chanyeol holds him close, kissing his nape, hand sliding up to play with his nipple. Baekhyun gives himself completely to it, like he’s never given to anything in his life. He’s surrendered. 

His orgasm arrives quickly with Chanyeol hitting right in his spot without a miss. He screams, never having tasted a high like this, and Chanyeol joins him there, his knot growing inside Baekhyun.

Afterwards, they are both breathing hard. Baekhyun just stays with eyes closed, trying to stop the world from spinning around. 

He only realizes he fell asleep when Chanyeol is moving off the bed, his knot already deflated.

“Wait!” he says before he can stop himself. Chanyeol comes back to his side.

“I’m here,” the Alpha says. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Baekhyun turns to look at him. Their faces are so close, he immediately blushes.

“I was gonna clean you up,” Chanyeol explains and Baekhyun realizes his ass is covered in slick and cum. Chanyeol scours his face. “How are you feeling?”

Baekhyun blinks.

“I’m better” he looks away. “Sorry for… what happened.”

Now that it’s over, he’s embarrassed he let his heat and hormones take over him. But it’s not like he had much choice, being weaned off his suppressants and put in a room with an Alpha. 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Chanyeol says softly. “I-I wanted you too.”

That makes Baekhyun's cheeks flush again. Chanyeol cups his face and caresses the skin with his thumb.

“I think you’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen” he whispers.

They look into each other’s eyes and, like mind readers, both close the distance for a kiss. Chanyeol grabs the Omega by the nape, holding him tight. Baekhyun opens his lips and searches for Chanyeol’s tongue with his own. When they meet, the couple trembles. Kissing Chanyeol is just as good as mating with him, Baekhyun realizes soon. 

Baekhyun knows his heat isn't over after one mating, even if his symptoms died down in half. He still wants the Alpha, still feels drawn to him. Chanyeol smells and tastes amazing, and Baekhyun wants another round. He reaches for Chanyeol's clothes and pulls them off. Chanyeol helps and after he's naked they move to Baekhyun's. When the last piece of clothing falls on the floor, Chanyeol is kneeling beside him in bed, gazing at him. Baekhyun feels shy under the state, especially because Chanyeol is so beautiful. Sculpted body, muscular and strong, the huge cock, the big hands with long fingers, the lustrous chestnut hair, his full lips and dark eyes that hypnotize Baekhyun easily. 

Chanyeol moves between his legs and settles himself on top of Baekhyun, touching his cheek, looking into his eyes. Baekhyun wraps his arms around his back. He decides that fuck it, he's never gonna see this Alpha again. He might as well enjoy this while it lasts. There's no reason to hold back, they are there to mate anyway. So Baekhyun kisses him and gives himself to it. Chanyeol sucks on his bottom lip and then bites it. Even his kisses are amazing, and Baekhyun figures he has probably done this a lot. Baekhyun pulls his legs up and wider, signaling what he wants. Chanyeol complies, thrusting into him again, slowly. Baekhyun gasps, inevitably shaken by the pleasure the Alpha is providing him. Chanyeol starts moving, kissing and nibbling his neck. Not biting. Chanyeol is obeying the instructions. If the Alpha bit him, they would be bound until their deaths and miss each other intensely. And because they'll remain separate, that would be the source of incredible pain for both, probably cutting their lifespan in half. 

Baekhyun throws his head back against the pillow, getting fucked to his heart’s content. Chanyeol clearly knows what he's doing, how to handle Baekhyun, where to kiss and suck and how to move his hips in a way that reaches his spot everytime. Again it doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to cum, feeling Chanyeol’s knot grow inside him. It’s an amazing thing, really, and he could get used to this very quickly. Too bad he can’t. He falls asleep again and this time he’s awakened by Chanyeol picking him up and taking him to the bathroom. They shower together and, after cleaning the sheets, get back in bed, naked. Chanyeol cuddles him and Baekhyun purrs, his Omega satisfied and happy to be in an Alpha’s arms. And Chanyeol is not a bad one at that, with the way he handles Baekhyun with care, soft touches and kisses. Maybe that’s just how Alphas are to Omegas during a mating, Baekhyun wonders. He’s nuzzling his nape and caressing his hand gently, when Baekhyun decides to strike up a conversation.

“Have you ever done this before?”

“No. You?”

“No. Omegas usually get picked once and that’s it” he explains. “I guess it must be the same for Alphas.”

“It is.” The vibration and sound of Chanyeol’s voice against Baekhyun’s ear does things to him.

“What do you do?”

“Maintenance. Boring work. You?”

“I take care of kids. The four year olds” says Baekhyun.

“How is it?”

“I like it, but it’s also sad. That’s when they stop living with their Omega parent and move into the rearing complex” he says. “I mean we all remember how that felt like.”

“I actually don’t remember much from before I presented,” says Chanyeol. Baekhyun turns to look at him, curious. “I guess it's a way to avoid that suffering.”

Baekhyun analyses him. “Is that what you’re gonna do when you are out of here? Forget about it all?”

Chanyeol stares back at him, not letting any emotion show on his face. But his eyes seem sad.

“I’ll have to. Otherwise I’ll probably never have sex again.”

Baekhyun snorts a laugh. “Why?”

“Because being with you is just way too good,” says Chanyeol. “It just feels right in a way it didn’t with any Beta or Alpha I fucked. And I’m guessing it’s the same for you.”

Baekhyun nods, blushing.

“But it’s probably because we are naturally attracted to each other,” Baekhyun adds and clears his throat, looking away. “We can’t help it.”

“Yes. Your heat started the moment I walked in here” says Chanyeol. “And it triggered my rut.”

“It did?” asks Baekhyun. He thought an Alpha in a rut would be a wild thing, but Chanyeol seemed mostly in control.

Chanyeol nods. “I wouldn’t pop a boner like that just from being next to someone.”

Baekhyun laughs and Chanyeol joins him. He looks at him again, a small smile on his lips.

“Well that shouldn’t stop us from making the best out of it” says Baekhyun, feeling a bit daring. “Since we’ll forget about it anyway.”

Chanyeol smirks. “That’s what I was thinking.”

He joins their lips, running a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. Chanyeol kisses down to his neck, then shoulder, turning Baekhyun on his stomach. His mouth and tongue make their way down Baekhyun’s spine. He is already turned on. Chanyeol reaches the small of his back and, to Baekhyun’s surprise, keeps going until his lips are in the middle of his ass. Chanyeol kisses and licks Baekhyun’s rim and he moans loudly, almost jumping at the pleasure. Chanyeol holds him by the hips as he keeps pressing his tongue there, making Baekhyun breathless, who raises his ass towards him, seeking that touch. He never imagined something like that would be good, much less drive him to his high so quickly. 

After cuming, Baekhyun is panting and sweaty.

“Where did you learn how to do that?"

Chanyeol laughs and kisses his asscheek. "Around."

Baekhyun chuckles. "Thanks. It was great."

Chanyeol kisses his back up until he reaches Baekhyun's ear and bites it. "No need to thank me. You taste amazing."

That sends chills down Baekhyun's spine and heat to his belly. He imagines he can't be aroused right after an orgasm, but his cock twitches. Chanyeol is kissing his back and shoulders slowly and gently. Baekhyun reaches back between their bodies for his cock, that's hard and leaking. Chanyeol grunts and opens a smile that Baekhyun feels against his skin. He plays with the head, rubbing his thumb around it, and Chanyeol licks the curve of his neck. Baekhyun rolls his eyes back, surprised at his erection filling up.

"Fuck me again" he whispers. 

Without hesitation, Chanyeol gets on his knees and pulls Baekhyun by the hips, setting him on all fours. Baekhyun feels the blunt head of his cock pressing against his rim and sliding in easily. He bites down a moan, but it comes out anyway, right from the back of his throat. 

“You feel amazing too” Chanyeol sighs and starts fucking Baekhyun again, who mewls, unable to hold himself back. He wants to tell Chanyeol that his cock is amazing too, that he’s all amazing, but Baekhyun can’t seem to form words while he’s being fucked slowly by the Alpha. He just moans and moans with every thrust, so much his voice will probably be hoarse later.

Chanyeol picks up the pace and Baekhyun falls to his elbows, griping at the sheets and enjoying the Alpha’s cock hitting his spot every time easily. He cums again, just as intense as the other times, with Chanyeol’s knot growing inside him. After, they fall down in bed together. Chanyeol holds him tight as they gather their breaths.

When they can separate, Chanyeol cleans them up and brings Baekhyun some water and snacks, which he's thankful for. He didn't even realize he was thirsty and hungry after all that fucking. Finished, they get comfortable in bed, Chanyeol pulling Baekhyun into his arms, kissing the top of his head. Baekhyun tries not to second-guess his tenderness and just enjoys it. He imagines he must be lucky to be paired with Chanyeol, to hit it off with him. They both clicked so fast, he wonders if there's something other than 'just nature running its course'. Maybe they are compatible in another way.

With thoughts about their connection, Baekhyun falls asleep.

He's startled awake by the door opening. Chanyeol puts himself between Baekhyun and the entrance, in a protective way. He sees two guards with shock gear and stun guns and wonders what's wrong, but the nurse is also with them.

"Mr. Park, it's time to go," she says.

"What?" he asks, confused.

"Please get your clothes on and let's go."

Chanyeol hesitates. Baekhyun puts one hand on his shoulder and they look at each other, an understanding there. Chanyeol moves to the edge of the bed and puts his clothes back on. He turns to Baekhyun and grabs him by the nape, kissing him.

"Mr. Park, let's go" she repeats.

Chanyeol joins their foreheads like he's about to say something but right then he's pulled back by the two guards and taken out of the room. The last thing Baekhyun sees is the Alpha trying to take a look at him one last time.

Baekhyun hunches forward, crying. His body feels cold and misses the Alpha's warmth terribly. He tries to huddle under the sheets, but it's no use. He wants Chanyeol back with him. It's like a piece of himself was torn out when he left.

He's been crying for a long time when the nurse comes in again and gives him a shot that finally makes him stop. Along with it, he feels light-headed and generally numb.

“This is a scent blocker and some tranquilizers” says the nurse. “Do you need help getting dressed?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, but she does hand him his clothes.

“You won’t need heat suppressors for the following month” she explains. “And in your next appointment we’ll determine if you’ll need to keep taking them at all or not, for the next nine months.”

Of course. Because if he’s pregnant, he won’t get heats. He tries to care, but the drugs she gave him are so strong that Baekhyun can’t grasp the real meaning of things. He follows her out and then he’s on his way back home, auto-pilot guiding him. Getting there, he reaches for the medicine bottle on the table. He looks at the pill and thinks that this is it. This will prevent anything from coming out of his encounter with Chanyeol. Why is he hesitating? Did he like him that much that he suddenly wants to have his child? Baekhyun shakes his head and swallows the pill. This is all just leftover hormones from his heat, he concludes. 

The next thing he knows, Baekhyun is falling on his bed and sinking into sleep.

The startling alarm clock scares him. He slept a whole day and night. Baekhyun blinks with difficulty, feeling his body heavy. He fights it and gets up. He needs to get his head back in place. He needs to visit these EXO people and see if they can help with finding more about Taemin and Jongin.

But going back to normal isn’t easy. When Baekhyun is showering, he gets hard thinking about the other night with Chanyeol, and although he cums from fingering himself, it doesn’t compare to the Alpha’s touch. He sighs. He hopes with time he’ll forget him.

After coffee Baekhyun is feeling less groggy. He digs his memory for the address of the EXO office and heads out. He has a couple days of medical leave from work and he intends to use them well. 

He reaches room 5009. There is a sign on the door saying EXO and ‘Come in’, so he does. It’s a small space, with two desks.

“Good morning” says the man in the first one. “Take a seat.”

He’s a Beta. Behind him, an Omega is working.

“I’m Kyungsoo, how can I help you?”

Baekhyun squirms in his seat, uncomfortably, looking from one to the other. Kyungsoo seems to read his mind.

“Minseok, why don’t you pick up three matcha teas?” he asks the Omega.

“Sure. Be right back.” And he’s gone.

Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun, who takes a deep breath, wringing his hands on his lap. 

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“Baekhyun.”

“How can I help you? You can speak freely here at EXO” Kyungsoo says gently.

He came all the way there, he can’t back down now. He’s doing this for Taemin.

“I need help” he starts. “A friend of mine disappeared and then the police informed us he died. But we never saw a body. They said he was involved in an accident, but never explained what happened exactly. We weren’t allowed to have a wake or service, nor go through his things in his apartment.”

Kyungsoo is typing it all on his station.

“And I found out that months before he disappeared, he contacted an Alpha.”

The Beta looks at him confused. “How?”

“I don’t know exactly. But they spoke on the phone. Maybe they met.”

“Do you have their full names?” asks Kyungsoo.

“Lee Taemin is the Omega. And Kim Jongin is the Alpha” says Baekhyun. “W-we grew up together. We were all born in the same month.”

He sighs and looks down at his hands while Kyungsoo searches it up.

“Yeah. It’s showing a death certificate for Taemin” he says. “And one for Jongin too.”

“What?!” Baekhyun sits up.

Minseok comes back right then and hands them each a cup of matcha tea. Baekhyun looks at the steaming liquid in his hand.

“Wait a minute” says Kyungsoo. “The date of their deaths is the same. That’s strange.”

Baekhyun’s heart tightens in his chest. Something is wrong. Something happened to them and he is going to figure out why.

“Cause of death is redacted.” Kyungsso frowns and looks at Baekhyun. “Give me one minute.”

He picks up his comm and dials. Baekhyun bites his lip nervously.

“Jongdae? I need you to verify something for me” says Kyungsoo. “Can you do it now? I have people waiting.”

A minute of silence passes.

“Oh. I see” says the Beta. “I got it. Bye.”

He hangs up.

“So?” Baekhyun asks, anxious.

“I’m sorry. My boss said there’s nothing we can do in this case, since most of their files are locked in the system” explains Kyungsoo.

“What, but-” Baekhyun starts, frustration taking over him. He feels the eyes of both of them on him and decides it’s not worth arguing. “Thank you for your time.”

He puts his cup on the desk and leaves. 

If no one’s gonna help him, he’ll do things himself.

It’s not a lie when they say Omegas are good with computers, it’s a stereotype that holds. And Baekhyun is no different, even if he wasn’t assigned to work in coding like Taemin did. So Baekhyun hatches a plan. First, he’s stealing Kibum’s phone. Second, he’s hacking into it to find Jongin’s number. Third, with the number, he can look through the Alpha listings to find his address. Fourth, he’s crossing over to the Alpha side and hopefully Jongin’s apartment will have some clue about him or what happened. From then on, he’ll wing it. 

He's got this.

Baekhyun meets Kibum for lunch and it’s easier than he imagines. The Beta usually leaves the comm on the table while they eat, so when he asks Kibum to buy him some ice cream, Baekhyun snatches it and goes home. He’s probably coming after him but it doesn’t matter because Baekhyun only needs a headstart for that. Turns out it’s easier than he imagines, because Kibum never deleted Jongin’s number. Baekhyun is already in the listings looking for his address when Kibum comes knocking angrily.

“Baekhyun, what the fuck?! Give me back my comm.”

He opens the door and gives him the comm.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothing” shrugs Baekhyun, impassive face.

Kibum squints.

“Don’t worry. Just get back to work” says Baekhyun.

The Beta leaves with an annoyed grunt and Baekhyun goes back to his plan. Jongin’s old address is still up and tied to his comm number. Baekhyun memorizes it and braces himself, because now is the hard part of his plan. Crossing over to the other side of the station. And, of course, he can’t do it legally.

Everyone knows there are ways to break the law. Cracks where they can slip through. Gossip is always going around in hushed voices between all the Omega circles and Baekhyun inevitably heard about it. Just like the old lady with the birth control, there is said to be a group of people who can help you cross to the Alpha side. Whatever an Omega might want to do there, it doesn’t matter. One just gotta pay.

Baekhyun obviously never imagined he would want to break the law like that. Everyone knows the punishment for fraternizing with Alphas: being sent to the labor colonies for life. There isn’t a single case that didn’t end like that when caught, so it’s insanity to even try to do it. But here Baekhyun is, marching onward to becoming a criminal. He stuffed his boot with a folded sock under his insole so he gets at least a bit taller and maybe passes for a short Beta. He also wrapped a thick green scarf around his neck, a present from Taemin, to keep his glands and most of his face covered. Still, he’s trusting the scent blockers to do their work. Otherwise he’s probably screwed.

He gets to the place. It’s just a regular door at the corporate district, which Baekhyun finds odd. He knocks. A Beta opens the door.

“Yes?”

“I was looking for passage,” says Baekhyun without hesitation. He’s just diving right into the rabbit hole.

The Beta analyses him, then lets him through. It’s a storage room for maintenance supplies.

“This ain’t cheap, kid” he says.

“I know. I’m ready” says Baekhyun, with courage he has know idea where he got from. His certainty seems to convince the Beta, who pulls a comm.

“Half of the payment here, half on destiny” he says.

Baekhyun joins their devices and it’s done.

“Follow me.”

They head to a backroom and the Beta removes a plating from the wall, revealing a passage. He goes in it and Baekhyun follows through a series of narrow tunnels. They walk for a while till they reach another room that looks very similar to the one they were before.

“This is it, kid. From now on, there are Alphas out there. Stay on your toes” he says, extending the comm for payment. “Come back to this room when you wanna go back.”

And he’s gone. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and steps into the other room. There is an Alpha there. By his height and body distribution, it’s obvious.

“Aren’t you a cute looking Omega” he whistles, then chuckles. “I’m just messing with you. Don’t forget the number of this room, or you’re screwed.”

Good thing Baekhyun has eidetic memory. 

He leaves the room and tries not to become overwhelmed by all the people wandering around. There are Betas, but also so many Alphas. And they are all large and tall, much like Chanyeol. Although not as pretty, he thinks, and then scolds himself for such a silly thought. He sets on his way to Jongin’s apartment, quick on his feet, trying to blend in. It seems he’s successful. And soon he gets to the apartment complexes. He goes up to Jongin’s door and opens the electronic panel. Taemin taught him how to reset it one time it malfunctioned and Baekhyun got stuck outside his own home, and now he’s hoping it works here too. Bingo. The door slides open. 

He steps in and turns on the lights. It seems like someone still lives here, like Jongin is about to come back home. He combs through his things as quickly as he can, but doesn’t find anything. That’s when it hits him. Jongin probably has a home tablet, like everyone. It usually comes with the apartment. Baekhyun looks for it and finds it on his unmade bed, between the sheets. The tablet syncs with the owner’s comms, so maybe it is still connected and Baekhyun would have access to that. It turns on and Baekhyun browses the tablet for Jongin’s comm info, but they aren’t there. He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. He decides to go over what’s left. And that’s when he finds a note, the last one, dated a week before Taemin disappeared. 

_ Lay - 9pm - The Red Velvet _

Baekhyun immediately searches on the web for those names. He doesn’t find anything for Lay, but finds out that The Red Velvet is a bar in the Alpha entertainment area. So this wasn’t a complete waste of his time. Maybe becoming a criminal can still be worth it if he finds this Lay guy there. Baekhyun decides to rummage through Jongin’s closet and borrows a coat. He imagines it has the Alpha’s scent and maybe serve as a way to conceal his own, in case his blockers aren’t working at it’s full capacity. He needs to roll up the sleeves, because it’s so big, and it reaches his thighs. It also makes him think of Jongin when they were fifteen. He must have grown a lot after presenting as an Alpha.

He chides himself for reminiscing and goes on his way. After all this journey, it’s already night time, so the bars will probably be full. And they are, as is the entire entertainment zone. Baekhyun pulls his scarf up to his mouth in a defensive reflex. He notices how loud everything is and that the Omega counterpart isn’t as hectic as this one. Baekhyun reaches The Red Velvet. It’s a regular bar with beautiful Betas and Alphas serving all sorts of drinks to rowdy Alphas. There are so many of them, Baekhyun doesn’t know where to start, so he walks towards the bar and waits until he can order.

Something grabs his shoulder and turns him around.

Baekhyun stares directly at none other than Chanyeol. He’s stunned, like his eyes can’t believe what he’s seeing, and Baekhyun is just as shocked. In the entire Alpha partition, he’s  _ here _ ? Exactly at the same time as Baekhyun?

“Come with me” he mutters, grabbing Baekhyun by the hand and pulling. They exit, weave through the crowded passageways until they reach an empty corridor. Chanyeol punches a code and opens the door to a supply closet, pushing Baekhyun in.

His heart is pounding in his chest so hard Baekhyun is sure he might be having a heart attack. Chanyeol turns to him.

“Is it really you?” he asks, uncertain. “Baekhyun?”

He bites the inside of his mouth and looks away. “Yes.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Chanyeol mutters and it’s obvious he’s angry. “Are you fucking insane?”

“It’s none of your business” says Baekhyun, trying not to sound childish.

“How did you even get here? You know what, don’t tell me” he chuckles ironically. “Do you have any idea the danger you are in?”

Baekhyun is holding his arm, not answering.

“Most of the Alphas I know are decent people and would never touch you. But, trust me, there are scumbags out there who would do anything to know what an Omega feels like. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Of course Baekhyun understands. He weighed the risks.

“No one spoted me so far,” he tries to justify himself. “And I’ve been walking around for a while.”

Chanyeol stops his rant and sighs. “Did you… come here to find me?”

Baekhyun snorts. “Aren’t you full of yourself?”

“Well, then tell me what are you doing here? Actually,” says Chanyeol. “Let’s get out of here and go to a safer place. Come on.”

Chanyeol extends his hand and Baekhyun can’t help but take it. They get out and into the corridors of the station. Baekhyun notices he’s being taken to the apartment complex again, probably to Chanyeol’s. Soon, they get there. He actually lives near Jongin. The small apartment has Chanyeol’s scent and Baekhyun finds it very comforting.

“Do you want anything? Water?” he asks, taking off his coat. Baekhyun just shakes his head and leans against one of the walls. Chanyeol exhales, looking tired, and stands across from Baekhyun. They look at each other. There is a moment of significant silence. “I thought I’d never see you again.”

“I thought so too” gulps Baekhyun. There are so many things starting to churn in his chest that he doesn’t, can’t, deal with right now. “How did you recognize me?”

“I felt your scent” Chanyeol chuckles in disbelief. “I thought I was going crazy. But it was too strong and it was coming from a particular spot: you.”

“How can you feel my scent if I am using scent blockers? And when apparently no one else can?” Baekhyun frowns.

“I don’t know. Maybe because we…” Chanyeol starts but can’t bring himself to finish it.

“Mated” Baekhyun says it for him.

Another pause. They are getting heavier and filled with tension.

“Don’t think I’m here to sleep with you,” says Baekhyun.

“I don’t think that,” says Chanyeol, offended. “I just asked because I thought, I hoped…”

He trails off, looking away.

“What?” presses Baekhyun, getting frustrated for some reason. Maybe at his own curiosity.

“That it meant to you what it meant to me” says Chanyeol seriously, staring Baekhyun in the eye.

Baekhyun gapes. “What did it mean to you?”

“Does it matter?” Chanyeol smiles sadly. “You’re clearly not here for me, so.”

That only adds to Baekhyun’s frustration. He’s supposed to be thinking about his friends and yet here he is chatting with the guy he fucked a couple nights ago. And he  _ wants _ to talk to him. A part of him is happy they found each other. Happy to see him again. 

"I can still be glad you found me. Can't I?" Baekhyun says.

"Are you?" Chanyeol raises his eyebrows, doubtful.

Baekhyun nods, softening his expression finally. "I liked our time together. Even if it was short."

Chanyeol gets very serious. "Me too. Maybe a little too much."

Baekhyun blushes, but his stare doesn't falter.

Chanyeol keeps going. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. And then you appeared out of thin air and I thought… maybe my wish came true."

"Your wish?" Baekhyun asks, hiding his shaking hands behind his back.

"To spend more time with you" says Chanyeol. "To touch you again."

Baekhyun's heart skips a beat. His face is feverish. 

"But you don't want that," says Chanyeol.

Doesn't he? 

Chanyeol must sense Baekhyun's hesitation, because he takes a couple steps towards him. Chanyeol holds him by the shoulders gently, running his hands up and down.

"I got so fucking worried seeing you out there" he says softly.

Baekhyun stops holding himself back and leans forward into the Alpha's embrace, burying his head in the broad chest in front of him. Chanyeol wraps his arms around him, kissing the top of his head, and they stay like that. In Baekhyun's heart, everything he felt when the Alpha was taken away from him starts unraveling. Intense relief washes over Baekhyun, strong and warm. He's near the Alpha now and his worries and hurts are erased. His eyes are filling with tears before he can stop them. 

“Alpha…” he keens softly, drowning in Chanyeol’s scent. Even as he means to say nothing, there is a force guiding him, pulling words out of his mouth. It’s like the Omega inside him is doing things on his own.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s face in his hands and whispers a confession. “I missed you so fucking much.”

His eyes are lidded and dark with emotion. He kisses the Omega’s forehead. The lips on Baekhyun’s skin send fire to his stomach and he gasps delicately. Chanyeol looks at him, eagerness and want clear in his face. And Baekhyun wants him too. He gets on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around his neck, reaching for a kiss. Chanyeol lowers his head down to meet him and they close their eyes at the touch. Baekhyun moves his lips, needing a taste of the Alpha, and it’s surprisingly just as good as it was a couple days ago when he had his heat. Chanyeol bites and pulls at his bottom lip and Baekhyun trembles, opening his mouth so they can deepen the kiss. Their tongues stroke against each other and Baekhyun hums uncontrollably. He intertwines his fingers on the Alpha's hair and keeps him there, like he's afraid Chanyeol will stop kissing him. Unfortunately that's exactly what he does.

"Can I take this off?" he asks, hand on the green scarf Baekhyun is wearing, who nods. Chanyeol moves the fabric gently and sets it at the table. Then, he caresses Baekhyun's neck, running fingers towards his glands. The touch makes Baekhyun shudder. He feels extra sensitive there somehow. Chanyeol leans into him and nuzzles at the skin, and Baekhyun needs to hold on tight so he doesn't slip to the floor. Chanyeol starts licking and kissing him there, making the arousal inside Baekhyun build up nonstop, until it's all he can think about. 

"Alpha, please" he whines, desire clouding his mind so much he can't form words. But Chanyeol understands. He pulls back and starts opening Baekhyun's coat. Then Chanyeol takes it off and pulls the Omega to his bed, where he sits down and continues undressing Baekhyun, who's standing in front him, helping him out. 

Baekhyun is completely naked when Chanyeol stops to admire him. The Omega blushes and the Alpha takes him by the hips, pulling close, hands sliding over his waist and back. They kiss deeply before Chanyeol lays Baekhyun in his bed. This isn't big like the one at the breeding center, but Baekhyun doesn't mind. Chanyeol strips quickly and Baekhyun bites down his lip as he sees him naked again. The big and broad Alpha build, his cock, even the tone of his skin are alluring to Baekhyun. He wants Chanyeol inside him right now, so he pulls him between his legs and holds him close, joining their lips. 

Like he read his mind, Chanyeol doesn't take long to push himself inside Baekhyun, making him moan into their kiss. It's way too good. Baekhyun thought that it was his heat that made the Alpha's touch so great, but he isn't in heat right now and he's going insane as Chanyeol moves in and out of him slowly. His nails dig into the Alpha's back, their mouths and tongues drag against each other. Soon, both of them are making loud noises that fill the apartment. His high is coming and Chanyeol picks up the pace, as he grunts and pants. Baekhyun can feel the knot start to grow and that's what makes him let go, unable to hold his orgasm back any longer. He cums with a scream, throwing his head back. When he's coming down from it, Chanyeol's knot is full inside him and they are both gathering their breaths.

Chanyeol stares at him again and his eyes hold such affection Baekhyun wants to hide from it, while at the same time he is mesmerized by it. Chanyeol moves Baekhyun's bangs out of his face.

"I know this is insane, but I think you feel the same," the Alpha says. "Tell me."

The way he asks makes Baekhyun compelled to answer. "When you left I couldn't stop crying. The only reason I did was because the nurse gave me a tranquilizer. I honestly think it's still in my system and that's why I'm half-calm..."

Baekhyun's confession moves Chanyeol, who holds him tight. 

"Fuck" he curses. "I don't know why or how you got here, but I don't want you to leave."

That puts a smile on the Omega's lips. Baekhyun caresses Chanyeol's back. But he's wondering what's truly happening with both of them. "Why did mating affect us so much?"

"I don't know, Baekhyun. I'm feeling things I never felt before. I never cared about someone the way I do for you. And I saw you for a few hours!" says Chanyeol. "Are you… attracted to other Alphas?"

Baekhyun notices his tone getting bitter at the implication.

"I'm not" he answers quickly to appease the Alpha, and Chanyeol takes a deep breath in relief. "I'm guessing you've never seen other Omegas."

"No. But if you're not automatically attracted to other Alphas, then it means what exists between us isn't just the natural pull of Alphas and Omegas" points out Chanyeol. "It's something else."

Baekhyun gets butterflies in his stomach thinking about it. 

"I think I can pull out now," Chanyeol says and does so, but stays lying close to Baekhyun and takes his hand.

"What do you feel towards me exactly?" asks Baekhyun after a while.

"Highly protective. Being apart from you made me anxious and now that you are here, I'm finally calm. And the thought of you leaving again is giving me pain" says Chanyeol.

His eyes become tempestuous as he says that and it breaks Baekhyun's heart to the point he almost wails. He leans into and kisses Chanyeol sweetly. He suddenly wants to say he's not going anywhere but that's insanity, isn't it?

"I missed you too" Baekhyun finally confesses and that lights Chanyeol's face up with joy. "I thought about you. But… I have things that are pressing, things I must do. The reason why I came here."

"Tell me. Maybe I can help" says Chanyeol and kisses his hand.

Baekhyun sighs thinking if there's anyone he can trust with his secrets it's Chanyeol, someone whom he just commited a felony with. He explains about Taemin's death and how he reached EXO, finding out that he and Jongin died on the same day.

"Stop, wait a minute" interrupts Chanyeol. "Did you say Jongin? Kim Jongin?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Baekhyun frowns.

"My friend Kim Jongin died in an accident on the exact same day. It can be another one. This is…" Chanyeol moves to sit up.

"It's crazy. That's what it is" says Baekhyun and his heart is beating fast. "I can't believe this. Something happened to them and I wanna know what."

"Is that why you were at The Red Velvet? A lead?"

"Yes. Looking for a guy named Lay" explains Baekhyun.

"Lay's our friend. He works in a gang and he did Jongin a favor one week before he disappeared" says Chanyeol, worried. "Let's take a shower and then I can call him here, we can ask him."

Baekhyun thinks he'll shoot through the roof with excitement. Things are finally working out. He might finally know what happened.

They head to the shower. Chanyeol is helping to clean him up, bodies close together. 

"Can I ask you something?" Chanyeol days suddenly.

"Sure."

"When will you know if… " and instead of talking, he touches Baekhyun's belly.

"It won't happen," says Baekhyun. "When I got selected, I made sure nothing would come of it."

"How?"

"There are ways. Clandestine pills you can buy" explains Baekhyun. "I hope you are okay with this. It's just that the idea of getting pregnant through the breeding program never appealed to me."

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around to face him. "You don't have to justify yourself. It's your body."

Baekhyun closes his eyes and breathes out. Chanyeol kisses his forehead. They finish the shower and get dressed. 

"Is this Jongin's coat?" asks Chanyeol.

"Yeah… I broke into his apartment and thought it would be good to have a piece of clothing that smelled of an Alpha on me" Baekhyun shrugs.

"Well I can still smell you through it all. Coat, scent blockers…"

"That's a mystery we'll have to solve eventually" chuckles Baekhyun and Chanyeol smiles at him. 

Chanyeol dials Lay's number.

"Hey. I need to talk to you right now. No, you have to come here" says Chanyeol. "Then take your dick out of his mouth and come over. It's urgent."

He cuts the call. 

"He's coming?" Baekhyun checks.

"He is." Chanyeol moves to hug him tight. He's so gentle towards Baekhyun in a way no one ever was and it's hard not to get used to it. It's like their bodies are meant to be close.

A few minutes later, Lay is here. He steps in, takes one look at Baekhyun and says, "What the hell did you do, Chanyeol?"

"This is a huge coincidence," says the Alpha. "But this is Baekhyun, the Omega I met through the breeding program. We stumbled on each other at The Red Velvet."

"What's a cute little Omega like you doing running around the Alpha partition?" Lay says, taking steps towards him.

By Chanyeol's darkening expression, he doesn't take it well.

"It's a joke," says Lay. "I've been with my share of Omegas, this is not news to me."

"You have? You never told me" says Chanyeol.

"Well it's not exactly legal. Anyway. Why the hell am I here? Do I have to clean up your mess too?" Lay sits at the table.

"What do you mean, my mess too?" asks Chanyeol.

"Jongin got tangled up with an Omega. And then we tried to get them off the station, but the cops caught him. And you know what happened next. He's dead."

"No" says Baekhyun. "Why would the police kill them? Why not just send them to the labor camps like everyone they make an example of?"

Both Alphas are gawking at him.

"I forget how smart they are," says Lay. 

"Something is off about this, I know it. Jongin and Taemin didn't die in a freak accident, nor were they killed. The cops are trying to cover something up. If they were trying to leave the station, maybe they actually did it…" ponders Baekhyun. 

"It sounds like you are onto something" remarks Lay.

"Do you think maybe your contact can help?" asks Chanyeol.

"Maybe. Let me call him."

Lay talks briefly on the phone.

"I've asked him to come over. He's on his way" says Lay. "Don't you have something to drink here?"

"Top shelf."

Lay takes a bottle of synthetic whisky and a couple glasses, serving them shots. Baekhyun sips while he waits. It doesn't take long before the doorbell rings. A tall black haired Alpha comes in.

"This is Chen. And this is Chanyeol and Baekhyun" Lay does the introductions.

"What's this about?" Chen goes straight to the point.

"Our friends are missing. They tried to escape the station but got caught. The police said they're dead" says Baekhyun quickly.

Chen takes a good look at Baekhyun and sighs. 

"Your friends are fine," says Chen.

"What?" Baekhyun is confused.

"You're the Omega who visited the EXO office looking for help, correct?" 

Baekhyun nods.

"And you came all the way here to look for them?" Chen says, surprised.

"Yes."

"If I knew you were that resolute in finding them, so much that you'd risk your life and commit a crime, I would have told you the truth then," says Chen. "They got captured by the police trying to leave the station, but I got them out. They are safely on their way to Ganymede."

Baekhyun drops down on the bed, hand over his chest. Chanyeol sits beside him and pulls him close. Baekhyun takes deep steady breaths, calming down. He was right. Taemin is okay. Jongin is okay. He wants to cry with relief but stops himself because Chen and Lay are there. He looks at Chanyeol and kisses him softly.

"How did you meet?" Chen seems curious and a bit worried.

"We got selected for the breeding program" explains Chanyeol.

Chen comes closer to them. "When did it happen?"

"A couple nights ago."

"Why does it matter?" asks Baekhyun, still in the middle of processing his emotions.

"You imprinted" says Chen, matter-of-factly.

"We what?" asks Chanyeol.

"That's the technical term for it. You can also call it fated mates. Just like your friends."

Baekhyun is just puzzled. 

Chanyeol mulls it over. "Is this why we got attached so fast?"

"Yeah."

"How can you tell?" 

"I've seen it countless times over the years. There are certain traits that become clear. Like the way you hold him, tells me he is your Omega and that I should stay away."

His Omega. Baekhyun blushes. Is that what he is? And in turn, does that make Chanyeol his Alpha?

"What are you doing now? Did you give him a mating bite?"

"We didn't talk about it. We weren't expecting to meet again. And no, I didn't."

"You can choose to stay apart. Keep living your lives. But nothing will ever match what you feel for each other. And the absence will hurt, and never cease" explains Chen.

Baekhyun feels his eyes burning with tears. Out of all the possible times, is it now that the tranquilizers are finally gone from his body? He feels terrible pain thinking about being away from Chanyeol. Baekhyun buries his face on the Alpha's chest. Why is Chen saying all those things when they can't be together?

"We can help. My organization transfers Omegas and Alphas to other stations, to live as Betas. And places like Ganymede are already changing some policies regarding your relationship. Soon Omegas and Alphas will have the right to form families outside the breeding program."

Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun tight.

"Are you serious?" the Alpha seems doubtful.

"Yes. That's where Taemin and Jongin are headed to."

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stay silent, not knowing what to say.

"I'll leave you my number and you can call me if you want to do it." He sends his contact to Chanyeol. "Come on, Lay. Let’s give them some privacy."

The Alphas leave.

Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and takes his hand. "Do you know what you want? Because I do."

"You do?" 

He nods. "It doesn't take much for me to realize that before I met you I was just getting by without much thought or joy. And now that I know what it's like to be with you… there is no reason to get back to the way it was."

Baekhyun's face and neck get hot hearing the words from the Alpha. Chanyeol cups his cheek and joins their foreheads. 

"I'll understand if you want to leave but… I would love it if you stayed as my mate."

"Your mate? As in…"

Chanyeol slides his hand to the curve of Baekhyun's neck, near his gland. The touch makes him shiver and shut his eyes. The idea of sealing what they started a couple nights ago with a mating bite seems alluring to Baekhyun, he can't lie. But a part of him is scared. Scared that it will deepen his already growing feelings for Chanyeol.

But what's the alternative? Be without the Alpha?  _ His  _ Alpha? Because he is starting to understand now that Chen shed some light onto their connection. He and Chanyeol are too close, closer than he's been to anyone all his life. And the thought of leaving his apartment now breaks Baekhyun's heart more than anything else.

So Baekhyun gets up. Chanyeol's eyes go round and fearful. But the Omega gives him a reassuring look and starts unbuttoning his shirt. The Alpha’s expression goes from devastated to curious in an instant, and as Baekhyun continues to undress, lands on aroused, while the tent in his pants clearly grows. Naked, the Omega straddles Chanyeol, grabbing him by the nape. He kisses him, then bares his neck for the Alpha, who wraps his arms around him. As Chanyeol brushes the skin with his lips, Baekhyun flutters his eyes closed, pleasure traveling all over his body. But nothing compares to the moment Chanyeol sinks his teeth in. Tears form and stream down his face, but the pain he initially felt disappears, replaced by a rush of euphoria as strong as an orgasm. He feels so happy, like everything has fallen into place finally, like he’s where he belongs. Baekhyun can’t imagine himself without his Alpha now.

Chanyeol lets him go and his lips are stained with blood. Baekhyun smiles and wipes the excess away, kissing him right after, needing to feel him. If it was good before, now it’s mind-blowing. The mating bite amplified their connection tenfold. Chanyeol digs his fingers into Baekhyun’s flesh, pressing their bodies together. They kiss, dragging their tongues against each other, and open Chanyeol’s pants urgently. Baekhyun takes his erection out and moves to sit on it without hesitation, knowing they both need this now. As Baekhyun takes the Alpha’s cock inside him, both gasp with the feeling. Chanyeol holds him by the hips, helping him move slowly, up and down on his shaft. A mewl escapes Baekhyun’s throat and from then on he can’t hold back his noises anymore. He rides the Alpha until they reach their highs together, Chanyeol’s knot growing inside him. Baekhyun is covered in a thin layer of sweat, breathing hard, while Chanyeol is depositing sweet kisses on his shoulder. 

When they finally look at each other, they smile, brushing their noses together, knowing what they feel without the need for words. That night, they fall asleep in one another's arms, safe and cared for. 

Next morning, Chanyeol needs to leave for work, even if Baekhyun holds him back and pouts, not wanting to separate. So the Alpha leaves some of his clothes on the bed to comfort the Omega while he's at out. He promises he'll be back with lunch and asks Baekhyun not to leave the apartment, which he agrees. 

Baekhyun sleeps a little longer and wakes up surrounded by his Alpha's scent. He's nested between sheets and clothes and realizes what he's been doing. An Omega habit that he never did before, for some reason, probably because he spent so long on heat suppressors. But now, after spending a heat with Chanyeol and receiving a mating bite from him, sealing their destinies together, it makes a lot of sense that the Omega is nesting in his bed. He feels happy there.

He has breakfast and goes back to bed to play with Chanyeol's home tablet, waiting for him to get back home.

As promised, the Alpha brings back takeout and Baekhyun is starving, so he greets him happily with a kiss. It feels so strange, but also great, being with Chanyeol. They eat and chat casually, everything being surprisingly easy between them. Besides their Alpha and Omega dynamic, they seem compatible as just people.

"Lay with me" invites Baekhyun when they are done. Chanyeol complies, taking off his work clothes, leaving only a white tee and his underwear. He runs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

"So, do you wanna call Chen?" 

Baekhyun nods. "I don't wanna live without you."

Chanyeol smiles softly. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear this. I know that we barely know each other, but I can't imagine my life without you either."

"So let's call him and go meet Taemin and Jongin" beams Baekhyun.

And that's exactly what they do. They reach Chen, who smuggles them into a ship leaving for Ganymede and other Jupiter moons. It's months of travel in a ship called Roo, piloted by a guy named Jonghyun, who is always teasing his co-pilot Minho. Then there's Jinki, an engineer that makes the best meals. By the time they reach Ganymede, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sure they'll miss the crew and their funny idiosyncrasies.

They are set up in an apartment and provided jobs by Chen's organization. Also, given Taemin and Jongin's address so they can meet.

Baekhyun needs to hold his tears when he sees Taemin after all those months.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you worry" says his friend. "But I wasn't going to stay and be in that program."

"I know" sniffles Baekhyun. "I just got lucky I guess."

He smiles looking at Chanyeol talking to Jongin. 

"That seems like more than luck. It's like you two are meant to be together" remarks Taemin gently.

Baekhyun's heart accelerates. He's starting to believe that too.

Chen is right. A year and a half later, EXO manages to pass a law dissolving the breeding program in Ganymede and starts the slow integration between Alphas and Omegas again. Unlike what many oppositors claim, the transition happens without hitches. The four friends celebrate with a nice night out. They are completely free now.

Baekhyun is laying on their bed, watching his husband get ready for bed. Chanyeol gets in beside him, huddling close. He takes Baekhyun's hand and kisses it.

"What's on your mind?"

Of course the Alpha knows he's thinking about something.

"Today I was supposed to take my monthly heat suppressors, but I didn't" confesses Baekhyun.

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. "Oh."

"I don't think I want to take it. But I will if you want me to" he assures him.

"You wanna have a kid? My kid?" Chanyeol seems surprised.

Baekhyun nods.

"But that time…"

"I didn't wanna have a child like that," explains Baekhyun. "But being married to you, being a family, being free to raise them with us… it's different. And I want it."

Chanyeol kisses him suddenly, surprising Baekhyun.

"I thought you'd never want it. And I didn't wanna impose it on you. But of course I do, of course I wanna have a baby with my Omega" says Chanyeol happily.

Baekhyun smiles. "Then let's start trying."

He pulls Chanyeol on top of him and they kiss. That month, Baekhyun stops his heat suppressors. And nine months later, he births the first baby with Alpha and Omega parents in over a century that wasn't conceived through the breeding program. 

Even if they didn't intend to, that causes a revolution on all colonies, all the way back to Earth. Their son, Minhyung, becomes the poster child for Alphas and Omegas' rights. 

Not that Baekhyun really cares about that. What he cares about is watching his husband play with their kid, and know they are safe and free to love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> btw if you don't know, minhyung is mark's korean name. so yeah, chanbaek are mark's parents skajhlsjkahslajks idk why i picked him, i just find minhyung such a pretty name so i settled on it.
> 
> well let me know what you think!
> 
> see you next time and stay safe ♥


End file.
